


Maybe We Aren't Real, That's Okay, My Dear

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: The Toy Soldier's willowy cries brought Brian to his beloveds side, and he so tries his best to comfort it.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Toy Soldier Has Rights





	Maybe We Aren't Real, That's Okay, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> i am,, soft about them

He heard it before he found it, soft willowy noises that sounded like a poor imitation of crying. Brian pursed his lips and walked faster, the Toy Soldier pretending to cry couldn't be a sign of anything good. He eventually stood in front of a supply cupboard that he couldn't remember ever opening, the warbling cries were louder now, and the worry in his heart was more strong than it had been in a while. 

He knocked gently on the door and the sounds stopped all at once, “Who’s There?” the Toy Soldier said, and Brian could have sworn he could hear a little bit of fear in its ever chipper voice. 

“It's just me, Toy Soldier, can I open the door?” he asked hesitantly, resting his hand on the knob while he waited for an answer.

“Oh, If You Wish To You May,” it said, and Brian slowly pulled open the door. He saw the Toy Soldier, sitting cross-legged on the ground, Brian sat down next to it, making metallic banging noises until he was settled next to it. It spoke up just as Brian was going to say something, “I'm Ever So Sorry I Disturbed You, Sir Drumbot,” its voice sounded scratchier than normal, but Brian thought that not mentioning it would be okay.

Brian was quick to shake his head, “Oh no, I was just worried about you is all,” The Toy Soldier tilted it's head as if it didn't understand, and Brian went on, “well, you sounded like you were crying?” His voice quirked into a question at the end of his sentence, and he was unsure of himself suddenly. 

The Toy Soldier shook its head slowly, as if still confused, “My Dearest, I Was Only Pretending To Cry, You Know I Can't Really Cry?” 

This concerned Brian, “Why were you pretending to cry?” The Toy Soldier looked at the ground and seemed to be constructing an explanation.

“I Was Trying To Write A Song About Myself And I-” it cut itself off, “Well, Best Not To Dwell, Isn't That Right, Good Chap!” It looked over at Brian, it's wooden smile looked just the same as it always did, but Brian couldn't help but feel like it wasn't as genuine as it usually was.

Brian tried again, softer this time, “Dove, could you please tell me what’s going on?”  
The Toy Soldier paused, that hadn't been a command, so it didn't have to tell Brian anything, but it sat up a bit straighter and strengthened the resolve that it had spent over an immortality of war, “I Was Just Thinking About You All, And Me.” Brian tilted his head in indication to continue, “I Was Thinking About How I Am Just A Toy, And That Loving Something That Isn't Real Is Silly,” Brian's heart ached for the Toy Soldier, he had spent many many years grappling with just the same thing, but he didn't dare interrupt it.

The Toy Soldiers' voice had been getting shakier and shakier the more it spoke, but it was at this point that its voice finally broke and the warbling cries that were not quite right started again, “And So Pretending To Cry Seemed Like A Good Idea.” 

Brian was overcome with sympathy for the Soldier, “May I please put my arm around you?” it nodded wordlessly and continued to try to stifle its cries. He put an arm around its stiff shoulders and drew it closer to his chest, the sound of brass on wood would have been unpleasant had it not had such good connotations in his memory, 

“Toy Soldier, I know that you don't think you're real, but I don't feel real either,” Brian's voice shook slightly as he spoke, but the Toy Soldiers cries were far softer now that it was closer to him and he had started talking, so he continued, “and even though I don't feel real, I know that I love you, I know that as much as I know anything, my heart.” 

“But Brian! You Are Real!” The defeated quality in its cheerful voice was almost enough to make Brain burst into his own sobs, but he choked back his tears and held the Toy Soldier a little tighter.

“Maybe I am, and maybe you are too,” he could feel the Soldier tense but he went on, “But maybe neither of us are real, and that's okay too,” despite his best efforts a few tears slid down his face, “it's enough for me to be able to exist with you, my love.”

The Toy Soldier sat up and looked at Brian, “I Think It's Enough For Me Too, My Dove,”

Brian smiled a shaky smile and kissed the Toy Soldiers cheek, the sound that rang out making him giggle, which made the Soldier giggle in turn, “Good.”

“Rather!”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appriciated!


End file.
